WellTrained Puppy
by Reizbar-Ookami
Summary: ONESHOT: Joey performs his tricks well. Seto appreciates it. WARNING: This was spun out in twenty minutes and it's not the best I've ever done!


Well-Trained Puppy

Well-Trained Puppy

_**Sit**_

"Seto? Do I really have to go to this dinner with you? I mean, I love you, but you know how much I hate these business things you make me go to…"

Seto looked up at the blond and frowned. "…I know you hate these business dinners. You can stay home if you want. I'll go alone."

"…Setooo…" Joey sat down on the bed next to him and slid his arms around him. "I don't want to leave you all alone…" He nuzzled the brunet's neck softly. "I'll sit through a thousand boring business dinners as long as you're not alone anymore."

"…Hmph…" The brunet smirked wryly. "You'd sit through Armageddon for me, wouldn't you?"

The smaller teen smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'd sit through a thousand boring business dinners. Don't push your luck, moneybags."

"Alright, alright." He batted the blond away, smiling as well. "I won't. Go brush— Well… _Try_ to brush your hair."

Joey stuck his tongue out at him but stood and walked toward the bathroom. He paused in the doorway. "…Seto?"

"Hmm?"

He didn't turn. "…I would sit through Armageddon for you, Seto."

Seto looked up in surprise as the door shut softly, then turned his gaze to his feet. "…I would never make you prove it."

_**Shake**_

"Joey, this is Hiromi Kotake. Hiromi, this is my lover, Joseph Wheeler."

Joey looked down at the man's hand, raising an eyebrow. He knew a snake when he saw one—he had to, living on the streets—so he didn't understand why this man was still working for Kaiba. He glanced at Seto, and when he found him looking at him expectantly, he sighed and grabbed the hand offered him for a small shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Joey. May I call you Joey?" the man asked, smiling charmingly.

Joey smiled at him. "No. No, you may not. Do not call me Joey unless you want to find a piece of your body missing."

Hiromi blinked at him for a moment, stunned, then scowled. "Excuse me? I don't think you know who it is you're talking to."

"You've got ten fingers and a dick; guess which one I was taught to go after first?" the blond asked, as if he hadn't heard him. "The one you're attached to most."

Seto scowled. "Joey! Don't be so rude!"

Joey growled at the man, refusing to let go of his hand. "Let go of my hand first, you bastard. You're not getting this ring unless you cut off my hand."

"Huh?" Seto looked down at their hands—each still gripping the other's tightly. He noticed that with the way Hiromi was holding his lover's hand, he would have slid the ring off quite easily. He shot the man a glare. "You. Fired."

_**Speak**_

"Seto?"

"Hmm."

"…You told me it was okay to tell you whenever I wanted something, right?"

"Yes, puppy. I did."

"…I want you to stop working for a second and take me out on a date."

"I can't. I'm working on an important program."

Joey sighed and looked down at his feet. "…Okay." He turned and left the room silently.

Twenty minutes later, Seto found his laptop being slammed shut on his hands. "Ow-! Mokuba, what the hell?!"

The smaller boy scowled at him. "Jeez, you _wonder_ why Joey never asks you for anything! If you treated _me_ the way you treat him when he asks you for something, I'd never ask you for anything?"

Now, Seto was an intelligent man. There was no question about this. He had a high IQ, had always gotten straight A's, and ran his own company. His intelligence was not disputed.

However, some social aspects escaped him.

"…What?"

"Seto! He's never asked you for _anything_ before!" Mokuba exclaimed, frowning. "He finally got up the guts to ask you for something he really, _really_ wants and you just turn him down like he's nothing!" He sighed in frustration. "Seto, did you forget that Joey had a hard time asking anybody for anything?"

The brunet could only blink at him, stunned. "…I…"

"You tell him to never be afraid to ask you for anything, and then you just shoot him down when he finally does— He's never gonna ask you for anything again, you know. _You_ of all people should realize that his greatest fear his rejection!"

"…I… am going to go make it up to him," Seto stated wisely, rising from his seat before his brother could continue. "And taking him out for a burger and a movie."

It should be pointed out now that Seto hated greasy food with a passion and hated being out in public even more. But he had to make it up to his puppy by doing _his_ favorite things.

_**Fetch**_

"Hot coffee with two creamers and a sugar," Joey stated, setting the mug on his lover's desk. "Just the way you like it."

"Thank you, puppy," he answered, placing a kiss on the blond's cheek. He smiled as the smaller teen slid into his lap. "Such a good puppy, bringing his master coffee every morning."

The blond chuckled and nuzzled his neck. "Because my master sucks at making his own coffee. …And he's always too busy to get it himself anyway."

Seto frowned. "I spent the morning clearing the whole day to spend with you and Mokuba. That has to get me some good points?"

"Of course it does, pookie," Joey answered, laughing and placing a firm kiss on his forehead. "Of course it does."

"…Fetch my paper and slippers, too?"

"_Okay, now you're pushing it!_"

_**Lay Down**_

Seto sighed and leaned in the doorway, frowning. "Joey, come to bed."

"No. I'm mad at you."

"…Puppy…"

Joey turned a glare on him. "Don't you 'puppy' me, you jerk! You yelled at me in front of my friends! They think I'm in an abusive relationship with you! Do you know how much arguing and yelling I had to do to keep Yami from coming after you and blowing your mind to bits!?" He stood from the couch, where a pillow and blanket were already waiting for him. "You hurt me, Seto, and you embarrassed me. Why can't you see that everything _isn't_ going to be okay no matter how much money you throw at it?"

The brunet rubbed his face and sighed again, turning his gaze on the ground. "…I know. I'm not _good_ at this relationship thing," he stated, rubbing the back of his neck. "I never should have even approached you when I saw you."

"No, you don't _get_ it!" the younger teen exclaimed, scowling. "I want to spend time with you _and_ my friends, Seto, without you and Yami at each other's throats! I'm not putting all of the blame on you, you know—part of it is Yami, too! You guys just can't keep from going at each other, can you?!"

Seto winced. "…I…"

"And don't think this is going to go away. This is _so_ not going away anytime soon."

"I know."

Joey nodded in satisfaction. "Good."

"…Come to bed?"

The blond hummed in thought. "Well…"

"…I'll give you a treat?"

"Hmm…"

"…You can be on top."

The younger teen grinned and grabbed the brunet's hand, dragging him toward the stairs. "I'm gonna ride you until you can't handle anymore!"

"…Ah, puppy… I look forward to it."

_**Beg**_

"Seto! Seto, stop!"

"You know what you have to do."

"Ah! _Ah!_ Don't do that!"

"Tell me what you want."

"I just want that!"

"Say it."

"_Please!_ I just want that! Give it to me! Please!?"

"Seto, stop torturing him," Mokuba ordered, shooting his brother a glare.

Seto raised an eyebrow, then shrugged and slid his plate toward the blond. "Finish this for me, puppy."

Joey smiled in delight and nodded, digging into the piece of chocolate cake the man had been teasing him with. "Can do!"

_**Attack**_

"Joey?"

The blond in question grunted. "What?"

"Did you hear that?" Seto asked softly.

"Yes. It was a squirrel. Go back to sleep."

The brunet sat up in concern and looked toward the door. "No, I'm serious. I'm gonna go check."

Joey groaned and latched onto him. "No. It's a squirrel. Sleep with meee…"

"Get off, damn you. I'm going to go check on it."

The blond sighed and watched him leave, then got to his feet and trudged after him. Hearing a clatter in the office, he immediately latched onto the brunet's arm and yanked him back when he went to storm in. "Stay back."

"But—"

"_Stay. Back._"

Seto sighed but nodded in defeat. He watched his lover walk into the room with more than a little trepidation, but knew better than to try and stop him. He winced as he heard a crash and a few curse words before blushing lightly when he heard the blond's screams over it.

"_Damn it, what the hell are you doing here!? I'm trying to sleep off some awesome sex and then __**boom**__ you're here and I'm without a lover keeping me warm! Where do you think you're going?! Oh, oh, not even!"_

The brunet sighed, then crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, blowing his hair out of his face. A few minutes later, Joey walked out calmly, shutting the door and locking it, then grabbed the brunet's hand and led him back toward the bedroom. "He'll be tied up for a while. Come."

"…Sometimes you frighten me, puppy."

"He stole my snuggle bear. That is punishable by _death._ …Therefore, I let him off easy. Now get back in bed or you're not getting any for a week."

"…Fine."

_**Stay**_

"This isn't working."

"Please don't puppy, I need you!"

Joey frowned and rested a hand on his ex-lover's head. "Seto, don't embarrass yourself. Please get up."

"No! I need you! I'm not letting you go!" Seto clung tighter to the blond's leg, refusing to let him go. "Please don't leave me, puppy! Without you, I'm nothing!"

"…Seto…" The younger man shook his head. "You've been ignoring me and skulking around for weeks. This isn't working. Maybe after a little break we can work this out, but right now—"

"You're not even asking me _why_ I've been avoiding you! Joey, please!"

He sighed. "Fine. Why have you been avoiding me, Seto?"

Seto looked up at him desperately. "I was trying to plan the perfect romantic evening for us. I wanted to ask you to marry me." When the blond only blinked at him for a few minutes, he frowned. "I ruined it anyway, didn't I? You wouldn't want to marry me." He sighed and finally released him, pulling away slowly. "Why would you? I hurt you too often for you to want to spend your life with me."

"…Seto…"

"Personally, if I were you, I'd spit in my face and walk away. I'm not good enough to be the kind of man you need." The brunet sighed and stood, dusting himself off. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you, puppy."

Joey frowned and slid his arms around the larger man's waist, pressing the side of his face into his chest. "You've trained me too well to spit on you and walk away, Seto. I didn't know you'd do something sweet like that for little ol' me."

"I know. That's why I tried so hard to keep it a secret." Seto nuzzled the blond's neck lovingly. "I never thought you'd try to leave me because of it."

"I'm sorry, pookie. I ruined your big romantic night and everything."

"…We can still go. And I'll ask you again." The brunet frowned. "Please don't feel badly, puppy. If you did it, I'd probably think we weren't working either."

Joey looked up at him and smiled. "As if I could ever come up with something as dreamy as you, you closet romantic!"

"I'm not a closet romantic. …You're just the only one who gets to see how sweet I can be," Seto replied, then leaned down and latched onto his neck. "But… you have to… make it up to me…"

"Ngh… Seto…" He shuddered slightly. "Please…"

"Please what?"

"If… If you ask me again, I'll give you my answer then," the blond answered, moaning softly when the older man didn't relent. "I-I mean, we've been dating for six years… a-and I love you like no tomorrow…"

"Not as much as I love you…" Seto smirked. "…Let me show you."

"But Seto—_Ah!_ S-Seto! Please…!"

"Please what?"

"Ah… Seto, I have to go… Promised Yug'… Uhn…"

"I'm sure he'll understand."


End file.
